ME GUSTAS TU
by Anitajunio
Summary: Un songfic de Shun y Alice de la cancion "Me gustas tu"  Shun no sabe como decirle a Alice que le gusta y Dan lo ayudará...


HOLA CHICOS! ESPERO QUELES GUSTE ESTE FIC ES DE UNA DE MIS CANCIONES FAVORITAS "ME GUSTAS TU" DE ISKANDER ESPERO QUE ESTE FIC SEA DE SU AGRADO!Y QUE DEJEN SU REVIEW! SALUDOS

* * *

><p><strong>Me gustas tu<strong>

**Solo tu**

**y nadie mas**

**Me gusta como caminas, aunque pareces flotar**

**Me gustas tu**

**y me quiero acercar**

**solo espero el momento**

**solo una señal**

**No se si tenga el valor o las palabras**

**para que sepas lo que yo siento por ti**

**Me gustaria darte el cielo**

**Me gustaria darte el mar**

**iluminar con las estrellas**

**tu silueta al caminar**

**Me gustaria darte el beso**

**que yo he guardado para ti**

**Me gustaria darte todo**

**Y si no existe...**

**Inventarlo**

**Solo para ti**

**-**Es que Dan… No sé como hacerlo – Decia un pelinegro de aproximadamente 14 años

-Mira fácil en el colegio la buscas la jalas a un rincón o algo asi yle dices tus sentimientos Shun! – Decia su mejor amigo

-¡Hay si que fácil suena decirlo pero no hacerlo pues! Haber apuesto que tu no lo has hecho – Decia el moreno

-Jajajaja y ¿Cómo crees que entonces estoy con Runo? – Decia el chico de ojos rojos - ¿Eres o te haces? Se recontra nota que se gustan

-Pero… - Decia el ojiambar

-Sin Peros mañana lo harás y punto

-Sabes me gusta demasiado pero tengo miedo de que al ella tener tanta clase me rechace – Decia un desanimado Shun

-Pero lo harás aunquesea quedaras que lo hiciste - Dijo Dan

Shun suspiró – Esta bien, me gustaría darle todo y me comporto como…

**Me gustas tu**

**No lo puedo evitar**

**me gusta verte de lejos**

**me gusta verte llegar**

**me gustas tu**

**en mis sueños estas**

**te metiste en mi vida**

**no lo quise evitar**

**No se si tenga el valor o las palabras**

**para que sepas lo que yo siento por ti**

**Me gustaria darte el cielo**

**Me gustaria darte el mar**

**iluminar con las estrellas**

**tu silueta al caminar**

**Me gustaria darte el beso**

**que yo he guardado para ti**

**Me gustaria darte todo**

**Y si no existe...**

**Inventarlo**

**Solo para ti**

…Un tonto como cada vez que me encuentro con ella, le hablo, me saludo la veo caminar, pasar, cantar … -Dijo el pelinegro

-Osea todo – Dijo el castaño

-Exacto! La amo… - Dijo Shun

-Decidido mañana un poco antes de la cancha de futbol abandona hay bastantes arboles, ahí te vas a declarar, ahora párate hay que comprarle un collar, yo se lo que te digo – Dijo El castaño mostarndo le un collar de corazón partido en dos que decía Runo y la mitad de una "Y" – Vez y la otra dice Dan, vamos por uno para que le compres a tu amada.

Y fueron a una joyería y Shun pidió un corazón así; el grabado lo hacían en media hora, mientras aprovecharon para practicar la declaración. Recogieron el collar y se fueron cada uno a su respectiva casa y durmieron al dia siguiente para los dos el día pasó volando hasta la hora del receso…

**Y yo siempre imaginandome a tu lado**

**queriendo ser el dueño de tu amor**

**Me gustaria darte el cielo**

**me gustaria darte el mar**

**uhh**

**Me gustaria darte el cielo**

**Me gustaria darte el mar**

**iluminar con las estrellas**

**tu silueta al caminar**

**Me gustaria darte el beso**

**que yo he guardado para ti**

**Me gustaria darte todo**

**Y si no existe...**

**Inventarlo**

**Solo para ti**

-Listo Shun, es la hora ¿ El collar? – Dijo Dan

-Aquí – Dijo el moreno

-¿te sabes lo que tienes que decir? – Dijo el castaño

-Tambien – Dijo el ojiámbar

-Listo yo me deshago de Runo y tu habla con Alice – Dijo el chico de ojos rojos

-Esta bien – dijo el pelinegro – Mira ahí salen – En eso las chicas se acercan

-Hola Chicos – Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

-Runo ¿Me acompañas a la cafetería? - Dijo Dan guiñándole el ojo

-Ahh… Si vamos! – y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ellos se habían idco

-Alice ¿Me acompañas a un poco antes de la cancha de futbol abandonada? – Dijo Un Shun algo nervioso

-Si, Claro – Dijo la pelinaranja sonriéndole y se pusieron en marcha, en eso comenzaron a llegar y Shun vio el árbol perfecto – Mira vamos a ese árbol el que llega primero gana – y obviamente Shun Gano

-Alice cierra los ojos te quiero mostrar algo ¡No hagas trampa!

-Esta bien – Respondio esta

En eso Alice cerro los ojos y de pronto solo sintió un cálido abrazo y solo unos labios posarse sobre los suyos, lo cual a ella le agrado muchísimo y comenzó a besarlo ella también y poso sus brazos sobre el cuello del moreno, y se besaron hasta que el aire les faltó y se separó

-Alice, disculpa el atrevimiento solo que ¡Me gustas tú! – Dijo Shun sonrojado

-Yo… Me siento enamorada de ti igual – Dijo Alice

En eso de su bolsillo saco una cajita con un corazón partido a la mitad que decía Shun y la mitad de la "Y" – Alice Gehabich ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? – dijo Shun Con la cajita abirta en mano

-Claro que acepto Shun – Dijo Alice con lágrimas en los ojos

-Te amo Alice

-Yo igual Shun ¿Me ayudas a ponerme el collar? – dijo Alice coquetamente

-Claro – Dijo Shun mientras Alice se levantaba su cabello y Shun le colocaba su collar

-Pero Alice ¿Por qué lloras? – Dijo algo dudoso el pelinegro

En eso Alice se abalanzó a él y dijo –Te demoraste mucho pues Shun

-Lo siento – Dijo Shun "No lo hice como exactamente me dijo Dan pero lo importante es que ya estoy con Alice" pensó Shun

-Te amo Shun – Dijo Alice mientras se recostaba en el pecho de el Chico

-Yo igual y más Alice - Dijo Shun besando a Alice

* * *

><p>Bueno Chicos y que les pareció ? les gusto? Espero que si! NO SE OLVIDEN DE SUS REVIEWS Y CUALQUIER DUDA QUEJA O SUGERENCIA PUEDEN ESCRIBIR UN COMENTARIO O UN INBOX, NO OLVIDES TU REVIEW Y MIL GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC SIN MAS QUE DECIR<p>

SALUDOS PEACE & LOVE Y HASTA LA PROXIMA!


End file.
